Kega Burokku
Background Kega Burokku is an S class mage of the Razor Sharks guild, who uses Combat Strike Magic and is highly skilled in martial arts. Appearance Kega is a short but physically fit young man. He has reddish auburn hair and aqua blue eyes. Normally he wears a short sleeve orange coat with the collar popped up over his dark green shirt. Usually his arms are bandages up to his vigorous training exercises. His coat reaches down partially covering his blue pants. Personality Kega is a very polite and respectful person, often referring to people using a surname and rarely ever cursing. He has also been known to apologize to people and even his enemies when he has done something that he felt was wrong. He has also been known to be very optimistic often trying to look at thing in a positive manner even if his life is in danger. Some say that he is rather carefree since he only seems to take a few things seriously. First of which is his finance. Kega cares about his finance deeply. Although normally he spends a lot of his time trying to keep her out of trouble because of her reckless nature. when he is around her Kega seems to drop his guard because she on several occasions has been know to strike him for not taking thing seriously or doing something that she thought was not boyfriend material. He doesn’t like to interfere in her fights because he feels that she needs to fight her own battles in order to get stronger, if he feels that she is going to be killed he will get involved and protect her. When it comes to his training Kega is always serious. When training he does not care if others are around as long as they don’t interfere or bother him. He trains daily even if he is on a mission. Always trying to keep his skills the best they can be if not better. History As a kid kega, always had a love for martial arts. He would often sneak out of the house and go and watch fighting matches. When he became of age, he began take martial arts classes and developed a passion for it. He soon joined the advanced class and was one of the youngest member to graduate from his school. soon after ge joined an unknown fighting league and was one of the best fighters in the leaque with a record of 43-3. The chairman of the league eventually disbanded the league due to the high number of fighters Gambling and fixing matches. Kega was one of the few fighters that wasnt invovled in the scandal. After the league was disbanded Kega heard about the incident with Dark Zombie . He then decided to go and join the Razor Sharks. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Kega is a mage who uses Combat Strike Magic and is very skilled with it. What makes him so powerful is that he combines it with Teleportation Magic and his mastery of Martial arts. Combat Strike Magic: The user focuses his magical power into various parts of his body increasing the strength of that said part. When the user performs spells the part of the body that they focus the magic into will turn blue. *'Soaring Fists': Kega will focus his magical power into his fists, Making his punches more powerful and capable of sending opponents flying back. While using this spell Kega normally uses a boxing stance to best utilize his punches. ::: Death Touch: ' A Technique that Kega uses through his Soaring Fists, By focusing his attacks on an opponents most vital points (excluding the eyes and groin). Kega is able to kill or seriously inure an opponent with just one hit.An extreme amount of percision must be used to perform this tehnique correctly. *'Splitting Shins: Kega will focus his magical power into his lower legs (From the knees to the feet). . Also this spells has shown to give kega the ability to jump higher. ::: Crouching Tiger: 'A technique that Kega uses through his Splitting Shins, by lowering his body to the ground and bending his knees to resemble an animal that is about to attack. He is able to kick off the ground at monsterous speed and force, allowing him to land critical hits against an opponent. The user can also to use this move in rapid succession. The down side to this is that oncce a user kicks off they can not change their direction until they have landed or kick off another object. Meaning if opponent counters this technique the user is completely defenseless. *'Judgment Fist: Kega will focus his magical power into his fist. This allows him to perform extremely powerful punches but the drawback is that after a couple of punches the forced of the impact will cause the bones in his hands to break. *'Stabbing Fingers: '''By focusing his magic power into his fingers, kega can use his fingers as swords to stab an enemy due to their increased strength. If this move is used on any armor or protective equipment the user fingers will break. *'Strong Arms: Kega focuses his power into his arms then uses this ability to throw or grapple oppents normally using judo techniques. *'''Eight Limbs of Destruction: The user focuses his magical power into his hands, elbows, knees and feet. This is not as powerful as other spells but gives the user more flexibility with their attacks. In this spell kega will attack his opponents with rapid succession. *'Tiger's Fury: '''The user focuses their magical power into their heart increasing the flow of adrenaline through out the body greatly increasing the user stregnth, speed, stamina, etc by five fold. This spells can only beheld for a short period of time and puts a great strain of the user's body in most cases they will pass out after the spell wears off. '''Teleportation Magic-' A magic that allows the user to teleport himself or others he is in direct contact with. kega uses this spell to evade and dodge mid to long range attacks but to also attack enemies from vairous angles, catching them off gaurd. Kea has also used this ability to close get closer to an enemy is their is a great distance or an object between them. Anatomy Expert- Kega has a vast knowledge of anatomy, in particular all the body’s weak points. He knows every weak point on the body and where to strike it in order to disable or seriously injure an opponent. This combined wiht his magic and fighting skill makes him an extremely deadly opponent and earned him the named "Deah Touch Kega" due to the fact that he is able to kill an opponent with a single attack b tageting a vital area. Master Martial Artist: Kega is a master in martial arts, it is said that currently no one in his guild can best him in hand to hand combat. He trains every day to improve his skills and holds a blackbelt in aleast two known martial arts. Before the joining Razor Sharks he was a championship fighter and was the reining champ before he decided to join the razor sharks. He skill is so great that many of his opponents are unable to lay a hand on him when it comes to hand to hand combat. 'Incredible Speed: ' Kega posses tremendous speed, he has trained his speed since he was a kid and is able to run at tremendous speeds.Some people often think that he uses speed magic.